


Angels

by IWillSinkWithMyShips



Series: Fighting Words [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Arguing, Because of Reasons, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillSinkWithMyShips/pseuds/IWillSinkWithMyShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an angel, Castiel has certain desires he's never addressed, and now with some accidental advice he's decided to stop waiting around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first fic so please be kind and I welcome all constructive criticism but no hate guys! Please enjoy and review!!
> 
> P.S. You can also follow find me on Tumblr with as IWillSinkWithMyShips

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single angel in possession of a healthy grace, must be in want of a mate. Unlike most angels Castiel was never too invested in the search for a mate. He knew his brother Balthazar was famous for conducting “extensive research” on the subject, but taking a mate just because it was expected of him wasn't something Castiel was willing to do. So, he joined the ranks as a soldier and escalated quickly up the hierarchy of The Lord’s warriors. That is not to say that the idea repulsed him, quite the opposite. Castiel hoped to one day have a nest of his own, with a loving and caring mate and a flock of fledglings. As an Omega Angel he was given the gift to carry his own fledglings and dreamed of one day feeling the connection between him and his offsprings that many of the other omegas spoke of. Those dreams lost priority when he met the Winchesters.

From the very first time Castiel met Dean Winchester he knew something was going to change drastically. Dean Winchester was rude, loud, and sometimes obnoxious, but he was also kind, brave and loving. From the beginning Castiel felt a deep connection with him, something that he had never felt not even connected to the chorus of heaven. Although his brother, Sam, was just as brave and kind Castiel never felt the same connection; however thorough the years Sam managed to become one of his closest friends and Castiel realized that what he felt for Dean went past friendship. 

At the moment they were taking a well deserved break from all the research. Something that made Sam and Castiel a little nervous. Dean could say he was fine, but they both knew that the mark was affecting him more than he let on. However, they had read every book that Men of Letters had and were left with hoping Charlie found something. Castiel sighed as he sat with the older Winchester trying to understand the show that Dean insisted he watched, something about dragons and nudity.

“Hey, you alright?” the angel turned towards Dean and smiled a little.

“Shouldn't I be asking that question?” Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to the t.v.

“I’m fine Cas. There is no reason for you and Sam to keep asking that.” Castiel sighed once again, but kept his eyes on the hunter. He seemed tense, but then again that was his mood most of the time. 

“Dean, we are only trying to help you. You can’t blame your brother and I for worrying.” The hunter clenched his jaw and turned the t.v off. 

“You know what? I am feeling a bit tired. I’m going to my room. Don't bug me for a while,” and with that Dean stomped off to his room, barely glancing at his brother as he passed him. 

“What happened?” the blue-eyed man closed his eyes in a very human gesture and explained to Sam what had happened. “I’m sorry man. But you know he doesn't mean to be angry with you right?” 

“Yes Sam it’s alright. I just wished that he’d let us help him.” Sam smiled at him and took the seat that his brother had just vacated next to the angel.  
“So how are things in heaven?” Castiel did not want to lead the angels but asked Hannah to keep him informed about the ongoings of heaven. 

“They are rebuilding. Metatron left a mess that needs the cleaning up, and he has left the angel population low, so mating will probably take priority.” The younger Winchester furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Mating?”

“Uh, yes. I suppose this isn't something I've talked about before. Angels sometimes take mates and procreate. Procreating isn't always the main goal, but this time it will be most important.”

“Huh, and have _you_ ever sired any, um angel babies?” Cas chuckled at the awkwardness coming from Sam.

“Fledglings, and no. I never really had occasion. Thought I should probably tell you that I am an omega angel. Meaning that I carry and give birth to the fledglings.” Sam’s confusion grew.

“But you are a dude!” The angel turned and incredulous gaze upon the hunter.

“I am an angel. You should know by now that things such as the gender of my vessel don’t affect me.” Sam seemed satisfied with that answer, but continued his line of questioning.

“Well, why exactly haven’t you ever mated, or you now had any children?” Castiel took a pause and thought about the question.

“I guess I just never found the right mate. The idea of fledglings always appealed to me, but I never found the right alpha - those are the angels who sire the fledgling - and so I never had the chance. If I’m being honest, fledglings have been my main wish, but I didn't want to deal with a mate I barely tolerated for the sake of offsprings.”

“Well, did you ever thing about having them by yourself?” this time the confusion came from the angel.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there are human women who have the same line of thought that you have. They want the babies but not the partner. They find donors and have the babies by themselves and raise them alone. Maybe you could find an angel willing to uh, help you get pregnant and then part ways. And you get to keep the fledglings.” When Sam finished explaining, the angel seemed in deep thought.

“That’s something that I’d never considered.” Castiel sighed “however, perhaps now is not the time for such regrets.” Sam gave the angel a sympathetic smiled and then wished him good night and went off to his room. 

The angel staid seated in the same spot and thought over what the younger Winchester had said. If he was being honest a deep part of him and wished that Dean would be willing to have a family with him. Castiel had long ago accepted his feelings and knew that if Dean were his mate he would be happy for the rest of eternity. But, he also knew that Dean would never feel the same way he did, and why would he when he was so brave and bright and Castiel was nothing but a failure of an angel?

 

—————————————————————————————————————————-

Sam Winchester had always been an early riser. His brother Dean made fun of him, but ever since he was young he’d always be up before his brother, and this day was no different. Except for the smiling angel in the kitchen. 

“Hey Cas, you seem a little happier today.” The angel turned to him and his smile grew some more, and Sam smiled back.

“Samuel, good morning. And yes I guess I'm a bit excited. Last night, I thought about what you said, and decided that you are right. There are no rules that say that I have to stay with the alpha once I’ve conceived. So I decided to follow you advice and I’m going to start looking for a ‘donor’ right away.”  Castiel left the kitchen with the same smile on his face, and missed the growing look of horror in Sam’s face. 

_Oh God!_

To be honest when Sam had heard about the angel’s wish for children he had thought that they had talked about the past. He hadn't realized that the angel would follow his advice now and try to have angel babies now. He didn't want to see his brother’s reaction to this.

_His brother. Dean. Oh God. Dean was going to kill him. Slowly and painfully. Or worst. Kill his laptop. Slowly and painfully. And he’d make Sam watch!_

It wasn't a secret to Sam that Dean had feelings for their angel friend. In fact, Sam was 100% sure that the feelings were returned. However, knowing his brother he decided not to interfere and let the two idiots figure it out by themselves. But now with this…

_He had to leave. Now. Before Dean found out. Where would he go? Charlie’s? Jody’s?_

And while he was having a panic attack in the kitchen, he heard the last thing he wanted to hear coming from the war room.

“You are going to what?!” Dean yelled, “have you lost your mind again?! Sam get in here!”

Sam sighed and reluctantly made his way into the war room.

“What’s up?”

“What up?! WHAT’S UP?!” Dean’s face was an alarming shade of red, “I’ll tell you what’s up! Our angel friend here just told me he plans to have some sort of _angelic insemination_ to have freakin’ _angel babies_!!” Castiel gave Dean an unimpressed look, that made Sam almost laugh until his brother turned his angry eyes to him, “AND, he tells me this was _your_ idea!! _What the fuck Sam?!”_

Sam took a small step back, and looked away from his brother’s eyes. 

“It - uh, it _may_ have been a topic of conversation last night…” the younger hunter cringed as he let the sentence fade out, and purposely ignored the look he got from the angel. 

“Oh well that’s fan-fucking-tastic!!” Luckily for Sam he decided to turn back to Castiel, “this is crazy Cas. For starters, you are a man. Man don’t get pregnant.”

“Angels do, Dean” Castiel explained with an annoyed voice, “despite whatever vessel they possess. And honestly I do not see what your problem with this is. They will be my children, not yours!” Castiel had chosen than time to turn from Dean, so he missed the wounded look that passed Dean’s face but Sam had not, and by the time Cas turned back Dean’s anger was back.

“You know what? You are right!” Dean turned away and made way to his room. “Do whatever the fuck you want. See if I care!” A little later a door slammed and Sam turned to Castiel. The angel’s eyes seemed watery but his lips thinned in anger. 

“Sam, I have to leave for a moment. I need to talk with Hannah,” and before Sam could protest he was alone.

_Great. This was just great._

——————————————————————————————————————————

When Dean had heard Cas’ plan he'd been angry. It was ridiculous, and honestly _how was this his life??_ Dean had come to terms with his feelings towards the angel for a while now, but since he's Dean Winchester there was nothing he could do about it. There was always something in the way, whether it be mind control, dick angels, demons or you know being a freaking demon. Dean had long settle for just being close to the angel. And then Cas went and got baby fever…

The hunter would admit, it weirded him out at first, but as he laid in bed thinking - because Winchesters did not pout dammit -  images began pouring in his head. Images of a pregnant Castiel smiling down at his bulging stomach, images of Cas rocking a green-eyed baby and singing to him, a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes asking to be picked up… before he could stop himself he was smiling and then another image… an angry Castiel yelling:

_“They will be my children, not yours!”_

….and for the first ever the constant sharp pain in his arm was dulled by the crippling pain in his chest. Because it was one thing to know he's not good enough for Castiel, but another to hear it from the angel. 

Now, his friend was off looking for a donor, who would probably be a fucking dickwad, because besides Castiel and a few chosen ones, all of heaven was filled with dicks, and one of those dicks got to be with Cas and make a fucking baby. Cas had explained to him about the mating thing, and it just rubbed Dean the wrong way. Some fucker got to be with Cas intimately and would probably be with him for some time until babies were made. The fact that bitch reaper had managed to take Cas’ virginity still made him bitter and now this?!It was entirely unfair. Would any of them stick around for the actual birth? Will they help the blue-eyed angel through the pregnancy? And more importantly will any of them show Cas the fun he deserved? Would any of them take the time to take him apart the way Dean wished to? Will they be patient and attentive and make sure that Cas felt safe and loved? Dean seriously doubted it. He picked up his weapons and began stripping his gun. He needed to some time before he could face Castiel again. He just hopes that by the time he sees Castiel again, the baby idea is abandoned.

————-

The baby idea had _not_ been abandoned.

Dean clenches his jaw as he stares at the douchebag standing in the war room of the bunker. He was tall, dark-skinned and had dark eyes. The angel has been introduced as Jeremiel and the hunter already hates him. Castiel had told the brothers that Hannah had been elated with the news and had arranged numerous “interviews” with several of heaven’s most eligible alphas, and that Jeremiel had led his own garrison and was a skilled soldier. Dean thought he just looked like a constipated asshole.

“So Jerry,” Dean ignored the bitch face Sam sent his way, “ what are your intentions with our Cas?” This time Sam sent a discreet yet surprisingly hard kick his way and Dean did not hesitate to kick back all while ignoring the glare his angel sent. The Douchebag for his part seemed annoyed to be bothered. 

“If you must know,” pretentious asshole even had an english accent, “I have always admired Castiel, he’s one of the most sought out omegas in heaven and it would be an honor to produce and offspring with him.”

“So, basically, you just want a trophy, huh?” So he was a little bitter, sue him. The Asswipe stood up and produced his angel blade at the same time Dean did and pullet out his.

“Enough!” Cas stood in between the two, “Jeremiel I think it’s best that we meet later on. For now Dean and need to talk.” 

“But Cast—”

“Jeremiel, please.” The other angel glared indignantly at Castiel, but eventually left the bunker. 

“Well, I thought he’d never leave.” Castiel turned his glared towards the blond. Sam cleared his throat from where he was sitting.

“Hey, so I’m going to be in my room if you need me,” and with that Dean was left alone with his angel. 

_Well not really yours, huh?_

“Would you care to tell me what your problem is?”

“MY problem?! Cas that dude was an asshole!! Do you honestly want to have a baby with that dick?!"

"I don't know Dean, because I did not get the chance to get to know him! And maybe I would have! He's an accomplished warrior and respected alpha!" Castiel seemed ready to continue the list of attributes but Dean cut him off.

“Right,” Dean said dejectedly. _God, he didn't stand a chance._ Cas was so far out his league it was hilarious. “Are you going to see him again?”

Castiel sighed and flopped down in one of the chairs. 

“I do not know. Like I said, he’s very accomplished and he i—” a huff from the hunter interrupted him again. Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “What is it Dean?”

“What? Nothing, it’s just… well I mean… the thing is… oh for God’s sake the dude is uptight Cas! The sex will probably be boring. If you are going to only do this for babies at the very least you should enjoy it. That dude looks like he’s never even had sex before! You are my friend Cas, I want you to be happy, have fun! and that asshole is not the one!”

“He’s an angel Dean, most of us seem that way to you, but if you just—”

“No,” he snapped, losing his cool at the denial his friend was in, “he’s a boring, dull, pompous jackass who wouldn't know what to do with someone like you even if he had a damn manual!! ”

_Silence._

It took a minute to realize what he’d said, and in the mean time Castiel’s eyes had widened and a blush had blossomed in his cheeks. The silence lasted a little longer until the angel broke it.

“And you would?” The hunter snapped his gaze back to the angel.

“What?”

“And you would? Know what to do with someone like me I mean,” the blush on the angels cheeks grew. And for the first time in a while, Dean saw clearly. He saw the way Cas’ gaze had darkened and fell on his lips when he licked them. 

_How could he have been so blind?!_

He thought back to all the times he and Cas stood there just looking at each other. The way he sometimes heard Cas’ breath catch when he saw him shirtless. All of the times they stood next to each other a little too close to call friendly. He hadn't been the only one who felt the attraction. 

He unfroze from where he stood and slowly made his way towards the chair the angel occupied. When he got there he grabbed the flustered angel by the arms and crowded him against the table instead. For the first time in a very long time, Dean dropped all the insecurities he carried with him and kissed the angel like he'd always wanted to, passionately and with no intention of stopping any time soon.

Cas responded immediately, his arms snaking around Dean’s neck and pulling him a little closer while moaning softly. Dean responded immediately, his hands grabbing the angel’s thighs and lifting him onto the table. His hands then began exploring everything they’d been deprived of before, Cas thighs, his back, his ass, his hair… 

When they finally pulled apart the angel looked wrecked with his arms still around Dean, his lips red, his hair a mess and his coat thrown across the room. Dean didn't look any better with one of his hands buried in the angel’s hair and the other in the ass he’d been not-so-secretly staring at for the past few years.

“So what do you think?” Dean’s voice sounded hoarse, even to his own ears, “you think I know what to do with you?” Cas threw his head back and laughed and there with his eyes bright and his lips smiling he made the most beautiful picture Dean had ever seen.

“I think,” Cas paused and pulled Dean down for one more peck in the lips, “that you should show me how wonderful your bed really is.” Castiel bit his lower lip and looked at Dean coyly through his lashes and it took Dean all the self-control he had to not take him right then and there. 

“Well, I guess we should start on the baby-making as soon as possible.” 

————————————————————————————————————-

_6 months later_

“Ugh! Why did I ever think that this was a good idea?” Dean Winchester laughed at his mate as he entered the room and saw the angel maneuvering his pregnant self to a more comfortable place. 

“Aww come on baby! You know you love being pregnant. Just think of the little people we are making and it won’t seem so bad!”

“Easy for you to say you are not the one pregnant.” The brunette turned pouted from his where he sat in the bed surrounded by pillows.

“Come on babe, just a few more months to go! And when they are here you’ll miss being pregnant.

“Huh! I seriously doubt that. Did you pick up the cribs?” 

“Yeah,” the Winchester climbed next to the angel and placed his hands protectively around his mate’s belly, “I still can’t believe that in a few months we are going to be parents. And how luck are we that we are having a boy and a girl?!” 

“Yes, I know.” Castiel smiled at Dean’s enthusiasm and placed his hands on top of his. “I love you.”

“I love you too Cas, and I can't wait to meet our kids.”

The couple was interrupted as Sam barged into the room.

“I’m really happy for you guys,” the younger Winchester said, “but I would really appreciate it Dean, if you could come back to the nursery and help me finish setting it up.” At the sound of his brother’s voice Dean groaned and dropped one last kiss to his children and another for his mate.

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.” Castiel laughed and shook his head at his family. He rubbed his hands across his belly and sighed feeling content and happy, knowing that he would never give this up.

 


End file.
